


just a stranger.

by justcameron



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcameron/pseuds/justcameron
Summary: This is W.I.P, so I'd check in like 2 days for an update to this fic.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 3





	just a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is W.I.P, so I'd check in like 2 days for an update to this fic.

_Next up on The Walking Monokumas..._ the television blared in Sayaka's dorm room. It is was pretty small for Sayaka, she is one of the biggest Pop-Stars in the entirety of Japan. She wasn't even impressed with multi-million dollar mansions anymore, but to anyone else her room was big. This is if not the most prestigious school in Japan. _**Ring, Ring, Ring!**_ At first, she thought it was just the TV Show, then it kept going, then she realized it was her doorbell. The doorbell sound was annoying. It was loud and it was just... annoying. "Hey- Sayaka!" A mysterious masculine voice that seemed a bit childish and lighthearted. "Who is it?" She said irritated, as she rolled her eyes. She had been through a long day. Leon Kuwata was going on about making a band, as Sayaka refused for what seemed like a million times. Sayaka never really liked Leon, she always felt like he was annoying and pretty unintelligent. Leon Kuwata also tried to hit on her a lot of times, the thing about Leon hitting on her is that Leon is clearly the worst pickup artist known to date, does he actually 69 jokes that are going to help him get a girl? He is also clearly homosexual, there's no going around it. There is no straight person in the world that would say "Are you are a turkey? Because I'm stuffing." She groaned thinking about it, that should be a crime against humanity.


End file.
